The present invention relates to route selection and determination. More particularly, the present invention relates to advertising proximity route selection.
Global positioning system (GPS) navigation allows users to plot a path between geographic points. Users enter information, such as a desired ending point, into a navigation device, which uses the GPS system. The navigation device processes the entered information and provides an available route to the destination.